Thank You
by RubyMoonz
Summary: Jude and an injured Milla make their way back to II Fan. When it starts to rain, they take a small break. Translations from the game. One-shot with some small fluff at the end. Jude/Milla.


Jude looked to the sky, having already noted how dark it was becoming. When the first drop hit his nose, he turned towards Milla. Their eyes met and Jude took a moment to just stare at her, top of the horse. The young man looked at Milla's legs before quickly turning back to her eyes. More raindrops hit his head. "It's starting to come down. Let's rest her for today."

"Okay." Milla agreed. "I'll leave it to you."

With that, the duo headed towards a place to rest.

Jude manage to find a small indention in the side of the stonewalls that surrounded them. Quickly, he set Milla down, making sure she was comfortable before he attended to the animal itself. The rain was coming down a bit harder but it didn't bother him too much. Jude was well aware the journey to II Fan was not going to be easy. This has already registered in his mind.

The next step had to be was set up a fire so they would keep warm. The young man already gathered what he could and went to work on the fire. Milla watched him intently and Jude felt his face heat up but he could have easily blamed it on the fire, when it started, that is.

Fire was set and the warmth spread over the small area that him and Milla shared. She thanked him for that. Jude decided that it was a good time to start cooking something for them to eat. It was easy enough and soon, both him and Milla were sharing a meal. The concept itself was something else entirely, so he tried to focus on other things. They chatted for a bit but nothing exciting was brought up. When they finished, he put the bowl down and took hers.

"Your cooking is always delicious, Jude." she complimented him and he turned to look at her. Again, he caught her eyes. She continued. "It's something I would never be able to match."

Jude shook his head. "You shouldn't say that. With a bit of practice, anyone can do it." Maybe...Jude could even teach her himself. It was an idea, something he pushed away. When would they have the time for that?

"I suppose everyone has their own focus."

She said it with such a serious face, Jude couldn't help but laugh. "Are you saying my focus is to make food for you?" He couldn't help but let out another laugh. Jude thought it was kind of fitting, considering how much he was doing for her.

"Better put, to do things I can't do for myself right now." Milla looked at him and he looked back at her. He open his mouth but nothing came out. Milla continued. "Even simple things, like making food, and preparing my bed."

Closing his eyes, he thought about what she said. Silence followed and Jude knew what he wanted to say. It was just the mere fact if he actually said it to her. Her could feel his heart beating just a little bit faster than before and his cheeks were growing warm. Finally, he turned towards her. "I-I'll...always do those things for you."

Jude said what he wanted to say and finally looked away, his face burning. Milla stared at him and he couldn't look back at her, too embarrassed by what he had just confessed to her.

Then Milla just let out a small laugh, smiling while she did so. Jude couldn't take his eyes off of her. Was she laughing at what he said? He didn't know. It took him several moments but he finally stared at his lap. He shouldn't have said anything.

"Jude." He couldn't look at her. She said his name once more and he broke, finally turning his gaze towards her. "This is for you." The young man shifted uncomfortably before he leaned in. He wasn't sure what she meant but- "As my thanks."

Her hand went to her chest and Jude nearly jumped back. She wasn't going to do- "I want you to have this. To express my gratitude." When she revealed a necklace, Jude's eyes went back tot his lap. His cheeks were flushed again and he felt like he was over thinking what he thought she was going to do. She moved towards him, her arms around his neck as she tied the necklace. She was so close, her body almost touching his.

Her arms didn't leave him but she did pull back to look at him. She was smiling at him and felt his heart almost leap out of his chest. When his hand found the necklace she gave him, he gripped it, staring into her eyes. "T-Thank you."

The next thing, he did not expect. When her lips brushed against his, he didn't know what to do. At least, his mind didn't. His body seemed to act on its own as he kissed her back.

Just as quickly as it had happen, it ended. Jude stared at Milla and she smiled at him. "Thank you Jude."

* * *

**I blame my friend for making me write this. I just watched a translation of this scene and then wrote this to the best of my limited knowledge of both the game and the characters' personalities. Also, I just added the fluffy bit at the end because I love JudexMilla, so yeah! That didn't really happen in the game. You might expect more fluff for these two in the future! R&R! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
